A multi-site network (MSN) typically includes a core network that may be a public network and a site network that may be a private network. The site network typically includes an edge network and an access network, and is connected to the core network through the edge network. The edge network is typically designated as the network between a convergence device and an edge device, and the access network is typically designated as the network between an access device and the convergence device. The MSN also includes an overlay network that is a virtual network created between edge devices of site networks for providing a Layer 2 interconnection between the site networks. The MSN may be used to connect multiple geographically dispersed data centers to share load.